The Gamer
by Damien Evermere
Summary: He died then he saw the menu updated first chapter to contain more information
1. Chapter 1

Fire, Water, Wind, Earth, Metal, Lightning, Time and Space. Eight natural phenomenon each governed by a different race,

The Elders, those that came before decreed that came before stated that the races were never to change. For example a the race that governed the water,. known simply as the Naiad could never become a member of the race the governed fire, known simply as the Phoenix.

But that would all change on July 25th 2018, the day I died.

Maybe I should backtrack a little, My name was James Margret (don't ask) Simmons, a sixteen year old London born male from Colchester, I was walking home from my part-time job at Subway, when I got a phone call, not really thinking I answered it stepping out into the road as I did so, I should have looked both ways as what came next is kind of bittersweet. A car going only about 10 miles over the limit hit me side on, I flew over what I'm pretty sure was an Aldi and hit another, I was dead on impact.

Now I know what your thinking if I'm dead how am I telling you this. Well hold on to your hats kids because this is where it gets interesting.

There was a bright light and I appeared in what looked to be an old cinema it seemed to have been abandoned for some time as everywhere I looked was a fine layer of dust. Out of curiosity I looked around for a bit before taking a seat. I can freak out about dying later now is the time to be calm and collected.

As I settled down the screen flashed white and writing appeared.

**Welcome to The Game, When a being's life ends they appear in a room similar to this, how they react depends upon the after life they are given. A soul always gets the same afterlife but each one changes slightly, your previous incarnation was sent back to his original world in your form, However that was because he was a politician that wished to try and get into politics again, this time a fictional universe you are interested and yet has a connection to your former life has been chosen. Our data suggests that the Doctor Who universe or Whoniverse would be best suited for you. **

**Do you agree to be reincarnated into this universe?**

***yes**

***no**

I thought about it for some time, I have no idea who my previous life was, usually in fanfiction when someone who has died has been reincarnated before they remember that doesn't seem to be the case here. After some 10 minutes of continuous thought, weighing up the pros and cons I selected yes.

**You have selected Yes, you have gained one additional stat point to put anywhere. **

**Please chose your race**

**Human-The indigenous race of the planet earth, hardy and average this race has +1 to every stat**

**Gallifreyan- Similar to human but living a lot longer your average Gallifreyan is rather basic in the long term, this race has +2 to 2 stats and basic proficiency in one skill (you may also be able to evolve this into Timelord if the correct questline is followed) **

**Timelord- The Lords of time itself this race has a greatly varied lifespan due to their regeneration feature and are incredibly intelligent- +3 to Intelligence and the regeneration feature.**

**Alien- design your own race, their culture and how they live their lives and we'll add them into the whoniverse.**

**Dalek- xenophobic squid's in tin cans these merciless creatures have the innate desire to kill anything that is not dalek +3 to constitution and the unfeeling feature.**

"Game if I die will I get to go back into the whoniverse?"

_The screen flashed once_

**Yes**

"Ok then for my first play through I would like to play Timelord please"

_the screen flashed _

**Timelord selected please apply stats.**

**Strength 1**

**Dexterity 1**

**Constitution 1**

**Intelligence (1+3=4) 4**

**Wisdom 1**

**Charisma 1**

**Luck 1**

**Points 6**

**please be advised had you selected No you still would have been Reincarnated here but everything would have been randomized and you would not gain the Gamer feature, nor would you be able to recall your life as James Simmons.**

"nice to know"

I applied my stats as cleverly as I could to keep me alive in my first few levels

**Strength (1+2=3)3**

**Dexterity (1+2=3)3**

**Constitution (1+1=2)2**

**Intelligence 4**

**Wisdom 1**

**Charisma 1**

**Luck (1+1=2)2**

**Point 0**

**Stats applied please wait..**

**Character creation complete..**

**World creation 100%**

**Applying features..**

**Creating backstory..**

**Please be informed first four years of new life will be skipped due to formation years no longer being needed.**

**ALERT due to new player for the game you have been granted a gift please select a feature.**

**Prodigy- +2 to wisdom and Intelligence**

**Lucky number 13- gain 1 additional regeneration**

**negotiator- +4 to Charisma and luck- advantage on negotiating**

**Warlord- proficient in any 3 martial weapons**

I didn't even need to think about this I selected Lucky number 13.

**Feature applied **

**initialising reincarnation sequence**

**3...**

**2...**

**1...**

I blacked out

_**A/N PLEASE NOTE **_

_**1\. This will not be like other Gamer fanfiction when the Main character gets the points he will use the points.**_

_**2\. I will be writing a sequel to this where he select the alien race.**_

_**3\. I have no set story at the moment for this but canon will be involved, and possibly Torchwood**_

_**4\. If you would also like me to write a Dalek version review or PM me telling me so**_

_**5\. I do not own Doctor who but a Life-size K-9 would be nice I love that dog**_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- bit of an information dump apologies

He awoke in a small cottage inside a childs bed.

_**you have woken up after taking a long rest in a normal bed all HP and energy restored.**_

_"stats please"_

**Real Name: James Simmons**

**Gamer Name: Renatokilian Sigma- level 1- 0/300**

**Title: The Gamer**

**Gamer Title: N/A**

**Age: 4/16**

**HP:10**

**Energy:20**

**Strength: 3**

**Dexterity:3**

**Constitution:2**

**Intelligence:4**

**Wisdom:1**

**Charisma:1**

**Luck:2**

**Points:0**

_**Welcome to Gallifrey as a Timelord you have to attend the Time Academy. So while I update the system, please have this as something to do**_

**Story Quest**

**Attend the Academy- 100xp**

**optional- make a name for yourself-100xp**

**Additional-look up classes in the inventory-100xp**

Intrigued by the option of classes, looked into his inventor, inside was7 ration bars, a book called the laws of time for dummies and a book called classes-A game in the making.

**_Created to make life easier you have the option of the following classes- WARNING some classes are inaccessible due to your Race._**

**Barbarian: A fierce warrior who uses regeneration energy to increase his strength and his damage resistance. primary abilities are strength and constitution. Additionally you gain +50 energy_accessible**

**Bard: a magician who uses arcane knowledge alongside music to defeat his foes. Primary abilities are Dexterity and Charisma. additionally you gain access to another form of energy_blocked**

**Cleric: A priestly champion who wields divine magic in service of a higher power. Primary abilities are wisdom and charisma. additionally you gain access to another form of energy_blocked**

**Druid: A priest of the old faith. Primary abilities are Intelligence and wisdom. Additionally you gain access to the ability to transform into members of the animal kingdom and another form of energy_blocked.**

**Fighter: A master of martial prowess wielding weapons and armour. primary abilities are strength and dexterity. Additionally you gain the ability to heal yourself using energy_accessible**

**Rogue: a master of stealth and trickery. Primary abilities are dexterity and intelligence, there are no additional features_accessible**

**Wizard: A scholarly magic user capable of altering reality itself. Primary abilities are intelligence and constitution. Additionally you gain +50 energy which you can use to replicate the effects of magic_accessible**

After some thought he selected wizard and knowledge filled his mind with the tricks of his class.

**Wizard selected**

**+50 energy**

**energy control added**

**2 tier 0 spells added**

**2 tier 1 spells added**

**spell book granted**

**Story Quest**

**Attend the Academy- 100xp**

**optional- make a name for yourself-100xp**

**Additional-look up classes in the inventory-completed**

_"stats and abilities please"_

****Real Name: James Simmons****

**Gamer Name: Renatokilian Sigma- level 1-100/300**

**Title: The Gamer**

**Gamer Title: N/A**

**Age: 4/16**

**HP:10**

**Energy:70**

**Strength: 3**

**Dexterity:3**

**Constitution:2**

**Intelligence:4**

**Wisdom:1**

**Charisma:1**

**Luck:2**

**Points:0**

**Gamers mind- you gain protection against psychic attacks, protection against negative emotions and your mind is always working at 100% efficiency. Level-MAX**

**Gamers body- you gain a hardier body capable of resisting greater damage making limb loss and dehibiltating injuries more improbable. Level-MAX**

**Regeneration- uses_13- when you HP reaches 0 your energy is tripled as your body repairs all damage WARNING this has the side effect of completely changing what you look like. Level-MAX**

**Energy control- Grants you the ability to control your energy. Current control is at 1%**

**Create Instant Dungeon- create a demiplane of existence allowing you to train your abilities without risking your life. When at risk of dying you will be fully healed and warped back to your bed Level-MAX**

Out of interest he pulled his spell book from his back and read through it.

**spells-2 tier 0**

** 2 tier 1**

**tier 0 spells are utility cantrips prestidigitation and minor illusion**

**tier 1 spells are Magic missile(cost 35 energy-shoots a bolt of magical energy at an enemy) and shield( cost 35 energy protects against most attacks)**

_"Awesome I could head to the institute or I could head into The I/D hmmm for the sake of making sure I survive the academy CREATE INSTANT DUNGEON"_

The World rippled and he disappeared.

**A/N- sorry its a bit short the I/D Isn't ready yet**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N and I'm back sorry for the wait.**

He appeared in what appeared to be London, however not the London as it is now, all around him there were burnt out car wrecks, the buildings were either run down or completely destroyed.

_"hmmmm kind of reminds of a zombie movie...motherfucker"_

As he looked around he noticed a figure walking towards him.

_**"**that's a zombie isn't is...its a zombie has to be a zombie"_

There was a flash of lightning behind him that showed the figures face and he noticed that one of its eyes was hanging from its face.

_"Fucking called it"_

**Zombie**

**hp-22**

**strength-13**

**dexterity-6**

**constitution-16**

**intelligence-3**

**charisma-5**

**luck-0**

**exp gained 50xp**

He threw a magic missile

_**-13**_

**Zombie**

**hp-09**

**strength-13**

**dexterity-6**

**constitution-16**

**intelligence-3**

**charisma-5**

**luck-0**

**exp gained 50xp**

he threw another killing it.

_**exp gained 50**_

**Real Name: James Simmons**

**Gamer Name: Renatokilian Sigma- level 1- 150/300**

**Title: The Gamer**

**Gamer Title: N/A**

**Age: 4/16**

**HP:10**

**Energy:70**

**Strength: 3**

**Dexterity:3**

**Constitution:2**

**Intelligence:4**

**Wisdom:1**

**Charisma:1**

**Luck:2**

**points:0**

The zombie collapsed missing the majority of its head.

_**energy control levelled up spells now cost 30 energy.**_

"Ok that's pretty neat did I get loot"

_**All loot is automatically placed in inventory.**_

_nice to know I should probably get to cover before another zombie comes along._

He went ino a nearby building and after making sure he was alone. He locked himself in and knelt down.

_"Inventory"_

**_classbook, laws of time for dummies, 7 ration bars, spellbook , basic red t-shirt, basic blue jeans, small dagger._**

_ok lets take a look at the dagger...and clothes I guess._

_**Small dagger: an extremely basic dagger, low damage and not worth a lot. basically not impressive in the least=1+strength.**_

_ok using that._

**_basic red T-shirt: basic and pretty tatty, red in colour and does nothing to protect you._**

**_basic blue jeans: basic and pretty tatty, blue in colour and does nothing to protect you._**

he took the dagger from his inventory and sheathed it at his side, he then waited in there for an hour exactly, reading the laws of time for dummies book.

_**+1 to intelligence**_

**Real Name: James Simmons**

**Gamer Name: Renatokilian Sigma- level 1- 150/300**

**Title: The Gamer**

**Gamer Title: N/A**

**Age: 4/16**

**HP:10**

**Energy:70**

**Strength: 3**

**Dexterity:3**

**Constitution:2**

**Intelligence:5**

**Wisdom:1**

**Charisma:1**

**Luck:2**

**points:0**

should probably head out now. He left the building and spent the next few hours hunting down and killing zombies, he killed about 10 gaining 500xp, 10 more T-shirts of different colours, 10 jeans of different colours and 3 small daggers as well as a rare item.

**ring of the witch knight- +1 to strength, +1 to wisdom, magic cost is halved.**

He quickly put it on. He also levelled up meaning that when using the ring each spell only cost 10 of his energy.

_**Level up- 6 minor points gained. minor points are similar to points, minor points unlike normal points don't level fully upgrade your abilities.**_

**Real Name: James Simmons**

**Gamer Name: Renatokilian Sigma- level 2- 300/500**

**Title: The Gamer**

**Gamer Title: N/A**

**Age: 4/16**

**HP:22**

**Energy:80**

**Strength: 4**

**Dexterity:3**

**Constitution:2**

**Intelligence:5**

**Wisdom:1**

**Charisma:1**

**Luck:2**

**points:0**

**M points: 6**

As he stopped to take a breath the zombies bodies moved toward each other and in a flash of light they morphed together forming a true monster.

**Beholder zombie**

**hp-93**

**strength-10**

**dexterity-8**

**constitution-16**

**intelligence-3**

**wisdom-8**

**charisma-5**

**exp gained upon destruction-1,800**

_"Oh...shit"_

**_End of chapter 3_**

**_not a new chapter sorry but I now have a poll on my account_**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N sorry not got a chapter just yet writers block is a bitch. Just to let you know that I've not abandoned this story. And it will eventually become a trilogy going Timelord, Dalek, OC alien race. When I finally have a new chapter I'll add it under this A/N so I'm not wasting chapters. Once again I apologise**

**So I completely forgot I had this in my docs so sorry for that**

**We are currently on the prologue arc, each arc is likely to have a new regeneration and each time the gamer regenerates the profile picture will change to what he looks like this will start in Arc 1. we are likely to have about 13 arcs not including prologue with each arc about 5-10 chapters long. the main enemies will most likely be, the daleks and the cybermen**

I got the fuck out of there, I'm nowhere near strong enough to even try to fight that thing.

_**+1 to wisdom**_

I left the dungeon reappearing in my small the aroom, soooooo academy it is then.

Location chosen fast travel unlocked

**_Fast travel enables you to teleport to a location you've already been._**

**_Location: Time lord academy has been unlocked as a gift try it now._**

"Fast travel: Timelord academy activate"  
The world flashed white.

The academy was one of the most beautiful but also boring places I've ever been. The walls a plain cream colour and the roofs a dull red, but the architecture was incredible, good enough that it rivaled the parthenon in its prime.

Just outside the gates I saw a young black haired blue eyed boy be ganged up on by some others so I got involved. I strode forward calmly and as one of the boys threw a punch I caught it.

"Walk away now" I told them but they didnt go immediately 'or what asshole' I used my magic to make my eyes black and deepened my voice to demonic levels "you'll die" the boy and his friends panicked and ran away

**Thaumaturgy learned**

The small boy walked up to me 'thank you for helping me my name is Koschei what's yours?'

"Renato" ' nice to meet you Renato'  
"And you"

_OBSERVE_

**Koschei - The Master**

**Age: 7**

**Str:5**

**Dex:3**

**Con:2**

**Int:9**

**Wis:9**

**Cha:12**

**Luck:2**

_**Observe leveled by 1**_

Should really come up with a title of my own something that works as a timelord title but is also ironic. Doesn't the British queen have a lord protector? That could work quite nicely.

_**Story Quest COMPLETE**_

_**Attend the Academy- 100xp COMPLETE**_

_**optional- make a name for yourself-100xp COMPLETE**_

_**Additional-look up classes in the inventory-100xp COMPLETE**_

**Gamer Name: Renatokilian Sigma- level 2- 400/500**  
**Title: The Gamer**  
**Gamer Title: The Protector**  
**Age: 4/16**  
**HP:32**  
**Energy:100**  
**Strength: 4**  
**Dexterity:3**  
**Constitution:2**  
**Intelligence:5**  
**Wisdom:1**  
**Charisma:1**  
**Luck:2**  
**points:0**  
**M points:2**

I spent my point on constitution and spent the day at the academy gaining an unbelievable 5 points in wisdom.

**Gamer Name: Renatokilian Sigma- level 2- 400/500**  
**Title: The Gamer**  
**Gamer Title: The Protector**  
**Age: 4/16**  
**HP:32**  
**Energy:100**  
**Strength: 4**  
**Dexterity:3**  
**Constitution:2**  
**Intelligenc****e:5**  
**Wisdom:7 **

**Charisma:1**  
**Luck:2**  
**points:0**  
**M points:2**

After the academy I went home and slept.

End of chapter thanks to the guest who pointed out my error


	5. Not a chapter sorry

Sorry its been so long, with everything going on and the fact my phone hates posting on this site and i dont have a PC i havent been able to update.

I will say that this will be going through a minor rewrite so i can alter this to make it easier to read.


End file.
